


Movie Night

by ResidentialHero



Category: Captain A, Captain America (Movies), Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetalia Captain America cross over, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentialHero/pseuds/ResidentialHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred and Arthur go on a date together and Alfred thinks he sees a very special person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request for my tumblr ( usuk-fics ) and so I'm posting it here. If you want you can leave Comontary.

Movie Night  
It was date night and it was Alfred's turn to pick what they did that night. He planned it all out, it was the cliché dinner then movie night. He had chosen one of Arthur's favorite restaurants that was more casual, within just a few attempts of letting Alfred plan extravagant dates, they both decided it would be best to leave Arthur in charge of them, so Alfred handled the laid back ones, he didn't mind though. It was always much easier anyways. While figuring out how the night would go, he figured since he found a restaurant Arthur likes, that it's only fair for them to see a movie Alfred wanted to see.

Alfred was fully read to leave, he texted Arthur asking how much longer. A few moments later his phone buzzed with a response that read "10 minutes Alfred, I'm on time. Please tell me you aren't running late." Alfred laugh and typed out "nah! guess I'm jus runnin early c u soon." He sent the message and grabbed his keys. Arthur's house was about ten minutes away so it worked out just fine.

Arthur was walking out his front door right as Alfred pulled up, he smiled and climbed into the truck. "Your timing has gotten much better." He stated before placing a gentle kiss on Alfred's lips. Alfred returned a smile.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked with a playful huff. "I'm sorry that I'm excited to go out with my sexy hot boyfriend and that I didn't want to be late." He said with sarcasm dripping from the apology. This earned an exaggerated scoff for the Briton in the seat next to him. Alfred could only laugh as they hurried off to the restaurant. 

The dinner went by rather well, of course there were the seemingly mandatory bickering, of nothing in general it just always happened but it always ended with one of them starting to laugh. Once they had finished the dinner, Alfred payed and smiled, "time for the movie!" Arthur nodded in response and the left for the movies.

At the theater the lines were long and was going to drive Alfred mad. They finally made it to the ticket booth and he bought two tickets for Captain America: The winter Solider. Arthur looked up at Alfred "really. We are seeing a superhero movie?" Alfred only grinned in response, hooked an arm around Arthur's waist and lead him into the building to buy snacks. 

Once again the lines were ridiculously long, Alfred whined something incoherent. "Alfred, seriously, what else did you expect when we go to the movies on a Saturday night?" Arthur question almost coldly.

Alfred pouted "I don't know... I guess your right. But this really blows I just want my popcorn so I can enjoy the movie." Arthur crossed his arms and shook his head, muttering someone about Alfred being childish and impatient. Arthur looked back up to Alfred, only to find his mouth open slightly, frozen in amazement.

Alfred had caught eye of a man, with a large build, blond hair peaking out of the front of a baseball cap, and for some reason Alfred felt like he knew this man, but he had no idea where he had seem him. The man looked up at the feeling of eyes watching him. Alfred's breathing hitched when he locked eyes with the man, and he brought his index finger to his lips as if he were silently saying "keep this our little secret." Alfred was in awe. The stranger smiled and continued walking.

Once this little ordeal ended Arthur tugged on Alfred's shirt, "Alfred what is wrong with you? I have never seen you that focused since... Well ever." It wasn't until the last few words that broke through to Alfred and he shook his head with a mumbled "huh?" He finally was fully snapped back and he quickly said something about talking about it after the movie. Arthur only sighed and ordered their snacks. Then proceeded to the theater that was playing Captain America: the Winter Solider. Alfred was completely focused the whole movie, but he made sure to keep Arthur up to date with the events that were alluded to from the first movie, which the Brit had not seen.

After the movie the couple walked back to Alfred's truck and climbed in. Arthur had waited long enough and needed to know why Alfred acted so weird, well this even was weird even for Alfred. "Okay, what happened while we were in line?" Arthur asked and A grin grew on Alfred's face. "You can't call me crazy okay!" Arthur only rolled his eyes in response to the demand "alright just what happened?" 

Alfred took a long breath, trying to stay calm, "I think I saw Captain America there!" 

"Yes Alfred we saw the movie very good." He said with sarcasm.

"No like the real deal it was actually him I swear! I saw him! I really did! We locked eyes and everything! Oh my god Arthur it was great!" He was so excited that he was speaking rather quickly. And Arthur decided it would be best to let him live in his little fantasy and not shoot down his dreams, so he quietly listened to Alfred ramble on.


End file.
